Kylo Ren the Fighter
Kylo Ren the Fighter is a custom Star Wars film that takes place during The Last Jedi. Plot Edit Kylo Ren's reluctance to discard his lightsaber will keep the whole family from celebrating grandma's birthday at Once Upon a Restaurant, unless Michael can persuade him to be more open-minded. Recap Edit On Tuesday, Kylo Ren continues on working on his lightsaber. he takes out the cracked crystal and remarks it being "precious," but then happily unpacks white bread (which is said that the crust is "yucky" as well) and jars of peanut butter and jelly due to liking them. His prisoner breaks the fourth wall by telling the viewers that Kylo Ren is a very short tempered man. Kylo Ren takes his lightsaber exclaims that he likes it and that it's "the most powerful lightsaber in the universe". In the backyard, Kylo Ren, Michael and the rest of the Backyard Gang play at the pool. During that time, Kylo Ren tells the Backyard Gang he likes everything except the things he hates. Suddenly, a voice from the Barney doll said something about being a leader. Then, Barney comes to life and he and the Backyard Gang greet each other. Thursday at dinner, Kylo Ren lists off the reasons about his lightsaber to an annoyed Michael that he likes. His butler serves everyone Hawaiian shrimp (a new recipe). As the rest of the family enjoys the shrimp, Kylo Ren secretly feeds Buster the shrimp while Michael watches and whispers, "I saw that!". Then, Leslie invited Kylo Ren to stay for dinner on Friday. On Saturday morning, Leslie is in bed sneezing a lot and Barney and the Backyard Gang enter her bedroom with something that will her feel better. They discuss with Leslie about why she's sneezing. They then tell Leslie to keep her sneeze to yourself, as they sing the song "Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself". That night, the Hall family goes out to eat at a restaurant. Amy's dad orders one slice of prime rib, her mom orders grilled salmon, Michael orders spaghetti and meatballs, and Kylo Ren kneels before his butler. he immediately regrets what he has done and removes his mask (which he is revealed to be a young man). But when he finds that he has the lightsaber instead of giving it over, he ignites it, which lets the waiter be killed. The waiter is killed due to Kylo Ren's frustration. His prisoners (who confront Kylo Ren) and dad look angrily at Kylo Ren, who fights them. Back home of Michael and Amy's house, In the following week, Michael fights Kylo Ren. Michael then tells Kylo Ren he will turn over to the dark side (i.e. imagining that). Kylo Ren once again dons the mask, but misses Michael's point and asks if he joins him or he destroys Amy. Then Michael hatches a plan thanks to Barney and the Backyard Gang and they sing the song "Pumpernickel" that describes what kind of sandwiches they made. They then call up corner Kylo Ren. Barney and the Backyard Gang offer Kylo Ren to redeem himself and Kylo Ren redeems himself. Suddenly, Kylo Ren discards the lightsaber. On the night of the redemption, the family goes to Once Upon a Restaurant. They are taken to their table via a swan boat and Kylo Ren becomes the new waiter, like Michael promised. They take their seats at a pirate-themed table and look at their menus. Kylo Ren reveals he is the actual waiter. * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Amy's mom comes home with the groceries) * Kylo Ren: Well, you knew that was nothing! * Michael: Orange and purple are good, too. * Kylo Ren: If there was anything I wished for. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Here, Ren. Why not leave me and then you will be fucking screwed. * Kylo Ren: Very Well! My word! Why did you summon me?! * Michael and Amy's Mom: You're a terrorist. * Kylo Ren: Well, I suppose! * Michael: (taunting Kylo Ren) Kylo will kill me. * Kylo Ren: I will do what I must. Is it what you want? * Michael: No, it isn't. And I'm not listening to you. * Kylo Ren: Then you will be falling over to the dark side and nothing can stop it! * Michael and Amy's Mom: Kylo Ren made me his prisoner. * Kylo Ren: The power of truth continues and you will join me!! * fades to the next scene where the Backyard Gang are playing in the kiddie pool) * Luci: Okay, Michael, what is your favorite food? * Michael: Uh, mine would be cold watermelon. * Adam: Mine is steak. * Tina: Macaroni and cheese. * Jason: I like fish. * Luci: And mine would be a salad. * Kylo Ren:As soon as that world is rid of Barney I will become the new ruler and you will soon become my guards as soon as my power continues Michael shall become my new apprentice and we will rule this world! * Michael: (sighs) Face it. You are a monster. * Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Wait a minute. Did I hear someone say "monster"? * Michael: Hmm? I wonder who said that? * (the Backyard Gang get up to see Barney) * (the magical sparkles appear on Barney who is sitting on the beach chair) * (thunder flashes) * (the Backyard Gang are shocked to see Barney coming to life) * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: (giggles) Ho ho ho! * Michael: Barney! I know you're the one who said that! * Barney: I did. Hi, gang. * ,Tina, Luci, Jason and Adam: BARNEY! (they get out of the pool to greet Barney!) * Tina: I miss you, Barney! * Barney: I miss you, too, Tina. * Luci: It sure it good to see you again, Barney! * (music starts to the song "I Love You") * fades to Kylo Ren facing Amy's Dad) * Michael and Amy's Dad: Did you summon me? * Kylo Ren: Yes. I will make you my slave and you will do as I say. * Michael and Amy's Dad: (angry) Well, I am not your slave. * Kylo Ren: ...and you are nothing to me do you want me dea? * Michael: Yes! * Kylo Ren: And this! Good! * (Michael and Amy's dad gives Amy a plate of Hawaiian shrimp and Amy thinks she doesn't like it) * Michael and Amy's Dad: Amy, you don't even know what it is. How can you say you don't like it? * Amy: Okay, what is it? * Michael and Amy's Dad: Hawaiian shrimp-- it's a new recipe. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Mmm. * Amy: I don't care. (she secretly feeds Buster her Hawaiian shrimp) * Michael: (whispering) I saw that! Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Star Wars